Endalef Neklectia
Endalef Neklectia, otherwise known as King Endalef, is the draconian king of Alarulin, and wife to Queen Rellulia Fluendra. Because of his royal draconian blessing, he is gifted with long life and the rare natural draconian magic. His strengths mainly revolve around the emotions and his great wisdom and empathy. Personality Child - The Keepers Age Endalef was a rather "miserable child" when he first arrived in Alarulin. He was rather quiet and couldn't stand anyone questioning him about himself or his past. When insulted or angered he would often lash out violently, sometimes without even thinking. For this reason he was generally kept within the castle walls, only going out for important things involving the Risilve. Some of his most notable personality quirks were being quick to aggression, being poetic in his speech, and being oblivious to the concerns of others. When he found someone he related to, he got along very well with them and displayed immense understanding for others. Adult - The Third Age By the time Prince Endalef grew to be 18 years old, he had far better control over his emotions. As opposed to when he was younger, he would not often get down on himself or his past, claiming to have ''left it behind him. ''Many people, including the princesses, still believe his past haunts him greatly, and that the knowledge of what his father did will forever leave Endalef determined to prove himself to the entire world of Ytrialum. He had a passion for poetry and a deep respect and fascination for the arts of the sword. However because of his weak physical strength he was unable to immediately pursue it. Shortly after this he was given a teacher to increase his physical strength. He claimed one of his greatest reasons for committing so much to his physical strength was that he desired to protect, when actuality he had always admired the other, older soldiers of the time that went into battle, and he wished to be like them, only at the front. This behaviour founded a lot of who he was during his reign as king. As a direct result of his training he believed anything could be achieved if you set your mind to it, and couldn't stand to see others tell themselves they couldn't do something. While he never became as strong as many of his fellow militia, he proved his original strengths in wisdom and empathy made him fit to lead the military. In addition to that, his powerful and unique draconian magic was the only one of its kind, and thus had no discovered counter save for other magic from the Risilve. To summarize, Endalef's adult personality reflected a significant maturity growth from his childhood, as he took hold of his powerful emotions and used them to spearhead himself through a mass of trials and tribulations in order to accomplish his goals. He is not easily stopped when he gets something in his head, and is still quite prone to anger when someone or something conflicts with him. Description Biography Endalef grew up in a very sheltered environment. Being emotionally sensitive to the extreme and prone to anxiety from a young age, he received a lot of attention from his parents, Leniact and Nellurai. Nonetheless as he grew older he proved to be rather smart as he excelled in academics and magic. Though his physical and emotional strength was extremely weak, his strategic thought process and problem solving mentality impressed many scholars of his time. Endalef never knew his elder brother, Suundra, very well. The two of them got along well save for Suundra's jealousy for the attention the younger sibling received, but Suundra was often occupied with his own explorations and research into magic, and when Endalef was older Suundra came down with a terrible mental illness. However, when Endalef was 12 years old disaster struck the palace he called home. From Endalef's perspective, the entire castle grew extremely distressed for no apparent reason, and this ended in his father expressing great concern for Endalef before hiding and locking him away in the palaces basement with a supply of food and drink. Later it was revealed that Discortunal had laid waste to the palace, and massacred every person living in it, save for Endalef, who was hidden where Discortunal could not find him. Cael, the keeper of matter, ended up finding this young boy when she found and forcefully opened the door leading to the basement. Endalef reacted extremely violently when he put the pieces together as to what had happened to those living in the castle. (An accident on Cael's part that he found out in the first place.) Cael then brought him home to Alarulin, and he was made a member of the royal family due to his royal draconian bloodline. Category:Characters